


You're Either With Me, Or Against Me

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mercutio is a little shit, its monopoly time, these boys are absolutely the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Tybalt and Mercutio play a lovely game of Monopoly.This is for tveckling on tumblr :D for the hurt meme~ (though this doesn't have any angst haha)





	You're Either With Me, Or Against Me

 Whoever said that playing Monopoly was a good idea could go fuck themself. Whoever had _convinced_ him to play could also go fuck themself.

 And Mercutio, _oh Mercutio_ , he could choke on the receiving end of Tybalt’s knives.

 Maybe Tybalt should’ve listened when Mercutio had warned him what would happen if they went toe to toe. He distinctly remembered Mercutio saying “You’re either with me or against me”. Tybalt had flipped him off after that.

 He wondered now, staring at the board, whether he could take that back. Probably not.

 “Aw, what’s wrong Tybsie?” Mercutio crooned, examining the stack of fake money in his hand with a lofty stare. “I thought you said you were going to _win_?”

 Tybalt bit his tongue, saving his retort for when he could dig a knife into Mercutio’s gut. The situation was bleak: Mercutio had almost half of the board claimed, bright green houses and blood red hotels dotting his properties. Tybalt had managed to fit a cluster of hotels in one spot of the board, but with his money running out fast and half of his properties mortgaged, Tybalt didn’t have much hope of winning now.

 “C’mon Tybalt, you can beat him!” He heard Marzio crow, his younger cousin watching the game with interest from their spot on the couch. They’d been knocked from the game early, too caught in the drama to care about playing (or losing). Juliet offered him a small smile and an encouraging thumbs up from her spot near Marzio. She had put up a fight but eventually resigned her properties and money to Tybalt when the stress caught up with her. Tybalt was their only hope at winning now.

 “Tick, tock, prince,” Mercutio said, a wicked grin splitting his face. “Roll the dice.” With a huff, Tybalt dropped the dice. _12_. A double. From Tybalt’s spot on the board, he moved across Mercutio’s trap-ridden properties and landed safely on Free Parking. Marzio whooped, and Tybalt smothered his grin before it could surface on his face. Mercutio’s smirk twitched, he knew what that meant: the fat stack of cash that had been piling up in the middle from taxes now went to Tybalt.

 “House rules are a bitch, huh, Escalus?” Marzio teased, and Mercutio shot him with a glare.

 “You’ve still got this, Cutio!” Romeo called.

 Tybalt could breathe a bit easier with the extra cash. He was more than happy to roll the dice again: the near future of the board promised Tybalt little trouble, most of the properties were his. _5_. Tybalt moved his piece, taking quick note of Mercutio’s irritated expression. Idly, he wondered if adding another hotel to his small set of remaining properties would help him. He glanced at Mercutio’s piece on the board as he thought, and before Mercutio could take his turn, Tybalt turned to Benvolio, holding out a small stack of money. “Two hotels.”

 Benvolio arched a brow, obviously doubting his rash decision. Instead of saying anything, though, he took the bills from Tybalt and placed two red hotels in his hands. Tybalt exchanged the houses on Boardwalk and Park Place for the tiny red pieces. “Your turn,” Tybalt said, daring to look Mercutio in the eye.

 Mercutio’s expression darkened for a moment, and Tybalt knew he was nervous. His piece was heading right for the dark blue properties that sat just before the Go square, and Mercutio looked almost hesitant to pick up the dice. He shook his fist before dropping the dice on the board. _6_. Tybalt heard Mercutio’s breath hitch as he moved his piece to Boardwalk.

 “Two thousand,” Tybalt said calmly, allowing the smallest hint of smugness through in his voice. Mercutio’s stare looked like it would come close to freezing hell.

 “Alright, Ty! Kick his ass!” Marzio shouted, and Tybalt let a small smile tug at his lips when Mercutio handed him the money.

 Even with Mercutio’s considerable fortune, two thousand dollars was a lot for anyone to lose. Tybalt relished the small rush of satisfaction that came from holding the four golden bills in his hands. Maybe he still had a chance.

As the game wore on, Romeo, Juliet, Marzio, and Benvolio watched the game noticeably shifted in Tybalt’s favor. Tybalt played it smart, only paying mortgages and placing houses when he knew he was in a lull between Mercutio’s properties. Mercutio started getting sloppier, trying his hardest to drain Tybalt’s growing wealth, but it wasn’t enough.

 Tybalt watched as Mercutio mortgaged his last property. The game was over, with Tybalt coming out as the victor. Sometimes the underdog did win.

 “Good game,” Tybalt said, taking smug satisfaction in Mercutio’s furious expression. He held his hand out, in part to be a good sport and in part to spite Mercutio.

 “Fuck capitalism,” Mercutio grumbled, but he took Tybalt’s hand anyway.

 “Atta boy!” Marzio said, walking over to Tybalt to ruffle his hair. Tybalt batted away his cousin’s hand, but he was smiling anyway. Juliet crushed him in a hug, laughing.

 “Hey, you tried, right?” Benvolio offered, but Mercutio wasn’t in the mood. He stood up, trying to shake how noticeably ruffled he was.

 “You’ll get him next time,” Romeo said. Mercutio ignored him as he walked away from the game.

 “You know what?” Tybalt said, staring at the board. “I never want to play Monopoly ever again.”


End file.
